


Hang on, Bull

by VanHelsing019



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Qun-Loyal Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Bull gets badly hurt during a particularly nasty Rift battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts).



> Bigger image can be found here http://orig06.deviantart.net/6e2b/f/2016/270/3/7/bull_hurts_by_vanhelsing019-daj1jlr.jpg


End file.
